inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagumo Haruya
Nagumo Haruya (南雲 晴矢) (alien name: Burn, バーン) was a forward and the captain of Prominence, and Chaos along with Suzuno Fuusuke. Later, he becomes one of the forwards for Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Prominence's captain, is very brash and is always going to attack."'' Appearance Nagumo has crimson red hair with two long pieces of hair for bangs that fall right above each of his dark golden eyes. Like Afuro Terumi, he has one long lower eyelash on each eye. He has four flame like hair spikes on top of his head. When he plays as 'Burn' in Prominence and Chaos, he has line markings below both of his eyes. His casual outfit is a black and white short-sleeved jacket paired with a pair of green pants. Personality Nagumo is rebellious and arrogant. He will also do everything to show he is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto and his team, he formed Chaos against him with the help of Gazel. Knowing that it was less than Genesis, they trained hard to become the strongest. He is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass him, he even approached players in Raimon posing as the rumored flame striker in order to play against the entire team and recruit members for his team. Nagumo also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. He's a boy with a fiery temperament and does not let people walk all over him. His volcanic nature is completely opposite of his friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 Nagumo first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Flame Striker, which Endou and Kidou thought it was Gouenji. He confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match to see if he truly was the Flame Striker. He proves it to them by using Atomic Flare, a shoot hissatsu. After the match they were about to allow him to join the team but they were interrupted by Hiroto, who revealed that he was a member of Aliea Gakuen. Despite Nagumo's annoyance, he revealed himself as being the captain of Prominence and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way, but was stopped by the last. When he and Suzuno, the team captain of Diamond Dust, heard about Hiroto's team's promotion to be team Genesis, the two joined teams forming team Chaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. During the game he made a great quantity of goals, breaking through the incomplete Mugen The Hand. After Raimon made 7 goals, he and Gazel joins force to use the technique Fire Blizzard. Season 3 Later in the FFI arc, Nagumo reappears in Episode 081, where it is revealed that he and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi to join the South Korea team: Fire Dragon. In Episode 082, he was able to dribble past Midorikawa and commented that he had improved his abilities. After Cho chan-soo passed through Kabeyama, Nagumo uses Atomic Flare which made Fire Dragon's first goal, breaking Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand G5. He later tries to stop Kidou and Toramaru from advance through the field using Perfect Zone Press, but failed as Kidou kicks the ball high up in the air. Nagumo then tries to take the ball, but was stopped by Kazemaru. After Hiroto steals the ball from Suzuno, Nagumo steals again, passing it to Aphrodi, who procced to score with God Break. During the half time, he quietly warns Hiroto and Midorikawa that Fire Dragon will win this match. During the second half of the match against Inazuma Japan, he is shown to have created a new hissatsu technique along with Afuro and Suzuno, that is Chaos Break. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 Burn's first appearance is in Inazuma Eleven 2 in the Fire Version along with his team. In order to recruit him, you have to select him in the machine inside Inazuma Caravan and goes to Raimon. There you will receive a call from Hibiki. Go to Okinawa, he will be at top of the lighthouse. You can only challenge him if you have Gouenji in your squad. Be careful, the challenge is quite difficult. You'll have to take a 3 goal lead in 1 battle; however, in order to achieve that, your striker must have a Kick stat at 80 or above. Gouenji might be the perfect choice here. Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, first you must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Then you can choose him in the machine. You will find him by the Shopping Area. You must defeat him 3 times. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 81 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Chaos Break' (with Suzuno and Aphrodi) Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'OF Flame Veil' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Inazuma Eleven 2, Chaos form *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'SK Critical!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'OF Flame Veil V2' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Endless Summer' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Atomic Flare' Tactics * Perfect Zone Press (Fire Dragon) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * KH Enma Gazard ''' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *MIMAX Suzuno Fuusuke' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Gold Bear ''' Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Kakuma Keita and Kakuma Ayumu. *It is known that Atsuishi Shigeto is his childhood friend. *In Inazuma Eleven 2, he and Suzuno Fuusuke are the only 'aliens' who have their real names revealed. *In the Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stone Game, if you Mixi Max Nagumo With Suzuno Fuusuke he looks like Amemiya Taiyou. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Prominence Category:Forwards Category:Chaos Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Fire Dragon Category:Keshin User